Maddigan's Fantasia oneshots
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Maddigan's Fantasia fanfic, it's a bunch of oneshots, if you know of the TV show or the Book, please read, thanks.


**Author's Note:** Hi SapphireShell91 here, I have no idea how many people actually know of Maddigan's Fantasia/ Quest, but if you do know the Story, please read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or themes in this story, they belong to Margaret Mahy and whoever made the story into a television show.

**

* * *

**

**Just Sit Back ****and **

**Watch the Stars a****nd**

**Wait for the Sun to Rise**

"Look at that one, its really glowing; do you think it's a planet?" Garland asked excitedly, pointing up at what seemed to be a larger, brighter star then the rest.

"Might be." Timon agreed, from where he lay beside her on top of the Caravan roof.

"It might also just be a star that is closer to earth then the others and just be might be brighter because it is closer or older then the other stars around it." He said before realizing he had burst her hope of it being a planet, Garland turned her head to stare at him for a moment, before sticking her tongue out at him, then shruged, shaking of his more likely theory.

"Well, I'd rather think of it as a planet rather then some ordinary star that is just closer to earth making it seem brighter." She declared, sitting up straight, throwing her head back and looking purposefully up at the glowing star as if it would do something amazing to prove that it was a great planet instead of some plain bright star. Timon smiled slightly at the younger girl, she was going to seat there all night and try to prove him wrong and that her "planet" was really a planet.

He had been unable to sleep so had come out to seat on Goneril caravan roof, to stare up at the stars that he had only heard about in stories and from his parents, but he had never seen a star until he had come here, in this time because of all the pollution in his own time. Ten minutes after he had come out on to the roof, he had spotted movement beside Maddie's and Garland's van, after a few moment of watching the movement and realising it was Garland, off to talk to her horse (something he knew she did on the odd occasion when she couldn't sleep), since she was up he had called out to her softly and a few moments later she join him on the roof, muttering something about being glad he was awake too, so she could have a conversation with someone that actually talked back, and not with grunts and neighs. He was just glad for company.

"You know," she said suddenly, bring him out of his thoughts, he turned his head and stared up at her, "when I was younger I had this silly idea…" she trailed off, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapped her arm firmly around them. He sat up and looked at her face that was still turn upwards towards the sky, staring directly at her "Planet".

"That when someone died, they became a star." She finished quietly. Timon tilted his head and looked up at the stars above their heads; he knew what she was talking, more precisely _who_ she was talking about. Her father, from what he knew of the relationship between Garland and her father, it had been a strange mixture of love, respect and a hint of rivalry, it was by far the strangest father/daughter relationship he had ever come across.

"The night Dad died, I swear there was a new star in the sky that night." She said sadly, looking wistfully up at the stars, Timon stared at her his heart aching.

"There probably was." Timon reassured gently, patting her ackwardly on the back, unsure whether this was a right way of comforting a mourning person, a mourning girl.

"I have to say I like your idea of people becoming stars after they die, it's a nice way to look at it." he said looking up at the night sky himself, smiling at its untouched glory, the wonder of space, there was so much of it, it was brilliant to think about what lay beyond it.

"Its way better then what I came up with." He added rather blankly, still staring up at the stars in awe, Garland stared at him questioningly, Timon noticing this and gave a shrug, before explaining what he meant.

"All I could come up with for what comes after death was that you were shut up in a really large dark place with no where to go, no way out and you just wandered around for the rest of eternity." Timon explained his face now emotionless, his eyes flicking around the sky, Garland shivered at his theory, it was so cold and well, it showed all the doubts of not knowing what came next after death.

"Eden, on the other hand," Timon said suddenly, Garland turned her head back to stare at him, "came up with this idea that after death you go to this really happy, bright place where you get to see all your loved ones again you live happily ever after. Your star theory is sort of like that, but somehow it different and it seems to make more sense, maybe I just like it because it has science sort of behind it." he shrugged his shoulder and grinned at her, Garland tilted her head and stared at him, in the dim light of the half full moon, she could see sadness in his bright blue eyes.

"Do you miss your parents?" she asked quietly, she had always sort of wondered about Timon, Eden and Jewel's parents, she never seen them really upset about their parents death, maybe they hide their sadness well, which was very like them. Timon frown slightly, and she wondered if she should tell him to forget the question and go back to her van to leave him alone to the way he had been before she had interrupted him or had he interrupted her, either way, maybe she should head back. She started to move towards the edge of the caravan roof, ready to jump and make a hasty dash for her van, but Timon grabbed her wrist gently and answered her question.

"Yes, I do miss them, but I don't, it's hard to explain and that's why I don't talk about them much." He said, Garland tilted her head curiously, she sort of understood what he was saying but she didn't, it hurt her sometime to think about her father and to talk about him, but she had never _not_ missed him, Timon seeing her confused look, continue, much to his surprise.

""I miss them because their my parents and their the reason I'm here, well not here, here, well yes they are one of the reasons I'm here, but their the reason I was born, and yeah I do miss them and wish they where alive to help me, us, to help us with all out trivial stuff and to help us with this whole business, but then I think if they hadn't died would we have been able to come back here, back to meet all of you, somehow I don't think I would have been able to come back here if my parents where alive, they would have come instead and left us in hiding or something, I'm not sure, but I guess things would have been really different if they had lived."

"I'm glad you came, even if it was for such a sad and terrifying reason." Garland said, taking his hand and gave it a squeeze before she realised what she was doing and went bright red, Timon let out a snigger at her face and ruffled her hair, Garland pouted at him.

"Stop that, I'm not a little kid, I'm almost thirteen." She snapped, shaking her head, shaking his hand away though for some reason apart of her wished she hadn't. Timon grinned at her, cheekily.

"yeah and I'm fifteen, turning sixteen in little under a year, so show some respect to your elders." He teased as Garland scowled at him before sticking out her tongue at him again, she was such a little kid at times, but that was why he liked her some much, she could still act like a kid, no matter the hardship she had been threw, she could still act a kid, unlike him, he could not act like a child anymore, he had too many responsibilities, taking care of Eden and Jewel, making sure that Fantasia got to Solis in time to change his future to stop the Nennog from raising, to stop his parents from dieing. His face darken, the responsibilities that had been left for him where important, he had no time to be a child, but sometimes it was hard not to act as one when he was with Fantasia, when he was with Garland. He felt his cheeks heat up and felt all strange inside of him, it wasn't a bad feeling, just a confusing one.

"Hey Timon," Garland cheerful voice broke threw his thoughts and he look back at her and notice the sky was growing lighter.

"The sun's going to rise." Garland said happily, bouncing where she sat, Timon felt himself grin again, _such a kid_.

"Timon have you ever seen a sunrise?" Garland asked him, Timon thought for a moment on the odd occasion he would see gleams of a sun rise if he woke up early enough in the morning and he had seen his first sun rise the day he had met Garland and the rest of Fantasia, but he had never seen one back _there_, just like he had never seen a single star or the Moon, he only saw the Sun when the sky wasn't so think with pollution. He gave head a shake.

"This is my first to see it from beginning to end." He told her, she grinned at him brightly.

"So you're seeing your first sunrise with me." She stated happily, Timon nodded grinning.

The two sat on top of the roof watching the sunrise, making the world that was sewing itself back together after the Great Destruction glow anew.

"It's really pretty, isn't." Garland said, her eyes wide at the breath taking sight.

"Yeah, it really is." Timon said, not looking at the sunrise but at Garland, noticing her hair was very much like a glowing sunrise in itself. He smiled softly, he was happy, he had seen the stars with Garland, talked to her and now was watching the sunrise with her. He was happy even with all his responsibilities and fears, he was happy to be with Garland, just watching the sunrise on a new day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** do you like it or hate it, I rather like it since I wrote it Christmas last year and completely forgot about it until last night and decided to type it up, I'm quite please with what I end up with. Thank you for read, please review. 


End file.
